1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of water recreation devices, and more particularly to an air inflatable shaded float.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art is replete with myriad and diverse water recreation devices that include a mechanism for providing shade. While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical inflatable shaded float.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved inflatable shaded float and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.